The Unexpected Friend
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: Jordan is scared and Kate comes over to help her through it. Jordan&Kate friendship.


**Author's Note: **Hello CJ readers! Whoofh! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Well, anyways, this was a request from **LegaspiWeaver **and so yeah! It's different for me since it isn't Woody/Jordan fluff, but a... well.. semi friendship between Kate and Jordan... Kinda... Anyways, I hope you like it... it's short, to the point, but it's SOOOO much better than some of my last stuff.  
Goodness! If I may say so myself, _I'd Rather Die_ is definitely not my best! Eeak! Anyways, R&R? It's very appreciated!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Crossing Jordan. You can tell because if I did, it'd still be on the air!

* * *

**The Unexpected Friend**

Wrapped up in the red throw blanket from her couch, Jordan sat and listened to the rain on this late night. Her deep orange mug filled with warm herbal tea kept her hands warm, the blanket not doing much good.

She had never been a fan of rain. Rain always seemed to bring some misfortune for her through her life, so when it happened, it worried her.

On this particular rainy day, she had started getting intense headaches again, accompanied by the vertigo, much like the time before her surgery. Not that she'd admit it to anyone, but she was scared. She feared that right after the safe return from the mountain that she was going to die after barely escaping death once again.

No one knew of her rising condition, and even though her and Woody seemed to be going down the right path, trust being a big part of it, Jordan couldn't get herself to tell him.

No, instead she told someone else. Someone who no one would've expected her to tell.

Kate.

Stirring from the couch, Jordan picked up the phone and looked through her contacts to find her number. Had Jordan updated her phone since the crash, she would've added her alongside the rest of the morgue crew onto her speed-dial, but she hadn't done so.

It rang three times before a groggy Kate Switzer picked up the phone on the other line.

"Hello?" Kate asked, sounding as if she just woke up.

"Hi." Jordan replied, shyly. She turned her head to the left and spotted a clock that told her that it was past the time that she should be calling. _Have I really been up this long?_ She asked herself before replying. "Sorry for calling so late, but... could you maybe come over?"

Kate, the previously assumed emotionless robo-woman, sensed the fright in Jordan's voice, and was immediately concerned. If Jordan was scared, let alone letting it show, something was definitely wrong.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Kate asked, the concern playing out in her voice.

"No," Jordan said. "Everything is fine. I could just use some company, that's all."

Awkwardly, Kate agreed to be over in a few and ended the phone conversation. As Kate made the quick drive to Jordan's apartment, she wondered what was so urgent to be calling her of all people late at night.

But the part that stumped her the most was why she didn't call Woody, or why Woody didn't seem to be there.

Quietly, Kate knocked on Jordan's wood door, waiting for it to open. When it did, Kate was taken back by Jordan's apparent weakness.

From Kate's perspective, she looked lost. She looked confused. But most of all, she looked _scared_ and _vulnerable_.

"Come in." Jordan welcomed, her voice quiet and vulnerable.

Kate took off her wet jacket, draping it over a chair. Jordan busied herself in the kitchen, not knowing what to do.

"Tea?" She offered, not turning to look at the fellow doctor.

"No thanks." Kate declined. Hesitantly, Jordan turned around, barely able to keep eye contact with her. Equally as slow, Jordan welcomed herself back to her couch, Kate following behind.

Jordan rolled herself into a ball on the right side of the couch with Kate on the far left, sitting in a more conservative and put together stature.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kate offered, trying to help this different Jordan.

At first, Jordan didn't reply. She played with her hands instead, making it her duty to not look Kate in the eye. But then she lost interest in her hands and spoke up.

"I think the meningioma is back." Jordan whispered, almost hoping that she wasn't heard.

But Kate heard her, loud and clear.

"How long?" Kate asked, being the doctor that she is.

"About four days." Jordan replied, disappointed.

Kate weighed her options. She knew that Jordan wouldn't like the first two, but Kate also knew that she had to press Jordan due to the importance of the situation.

"Jordan, you need to go to your doctor."

Jordan viciously shook her head. "I can't."

Kate tilted her head in the ever-so-slightest way as she talked. "Jordan, the doctor is here to help you."

"No." Jordan retorted.

"Then you need to at least tell Dr. Macy and Woody. They deserve to know-- to help you."

Once again, Jordan shook her head in disapproval.

"Jordan-"

Jordan interrupted. "No, I can't. Woody will start babying me and Garret will start freaking out. I can't cause drama on a group of people that has just started down the road to recovery. It's not fair to them."

"It's not fair to _you_." Kate tried.

Jordan knew that she owed Woody and Garret, to inform them if for no other reason than for them, but she couldn't do it.

"Jordan," Kate said, in a low, soothing tone. "Look at me." Slowly, Jordan lifted her head and Kate took her hand in her own. "You need to tell them. Woody... Woody loves you and is willing to do anything for you. And Garret is your boss. If you're not going to tell him for the reason of caring for him, then you need to tell him because of how it will effect your work."

Jordan sighed. Of course she was right, but she was still on the edge. One more push and she'd break loose, overflowing with emotion and truth.

"Jordan," Kate whispered. "Please."

Something in Kate's voice made Jordan's breath hitch in her throat. Deep down in the veins of her words, Kate cared. Truly, genuinely cared.

"Can't we just up my dosage?" Jordan asked, still not fully giving in.

"Jordan..." Kate sighed, her voice trailing off.

And suddenly, because of Kate, Jordan understood. She agreed to telling the two of the most important men in her life as long as Kate would be there to back her up.

But then she did something very few people had ever seen her do... Cried. Jordan fell over, into Kate's arms, sobbing out of fear.

After the initial shock of Jordan's actions, Kate engulfed her in a large, welcoming hug in attempt to rid of the woman's tears.

After a long while, Kate was successful. Not only had Jordan's tears subsided, but she had fallen asleep, in her arms.

Yup, Kate would definitely be there to back Jordan up as part of her duty of being a friend.


End file.
